Nano-Active Blood
The power to possess nanomachine-primed blood. Combination of Nanite Manipulation and Blood Manipulation. Variation of Blood Property Manipulation and Micromechanical Bodily Fluids. Not to be confused with Metallic Blood. Technological counterpart of Microrg-Active Blood. Also Called * Micromechanical Blood Capabilities The users bloodstream is primed with nanites, which can often enhance the user's physical performance and/or possibly allow the user to manifest special abilities, among other things. Simply having nanobots in the user's bloodstream makes them superhuman since it's beyond normal or peak human capacity. Applications * Cyber Mind * Computer Operation Intuition * Electronic Communication * Hypercognition/Hypercompetence * Infestation * Mind Hive through nanite individual/collective intelligence. * Nano-blood Constructs * Physical Augmentation from nanites enhancing the host's body to superhuman levels. * Powered Structure - create/summon advanced exo-suit or a mechanical suit. * Supernatural Cells from nanites that can supply the user's cells with remarkable applications. * Ultimate Regeneration from nanites accelerating their regenerative capabilities at an atomic level. Variations * Adaptive Appearance * Body Modification ** Self Supremacy * Claircognizance through nanite data logs. * Desired Ability Manifestation * Genetic Access ** Genetic Perfection * Hive Genetics * Immortality Manipulation * Malleable Anatomy * Regeneration Manipulation ** Meta Regeneration Associations *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Cyber Mind *Interface Creation *Mechanical Constructs *Metallic Blood *Micromechanical Bodily Fluids *Micro-Tech Manipulation *Nanite Manipulation *Nanite Mimicry *Nano-Active Saliva *Robotic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Technomorphism Limitations * Nanomachines may be prone to malfunction or decay. * Nanomachines may be susceptible to hacking or electromagnetic interference. * Nanomachines may overheat with overuse, causing weakness and fatigue. * If Nanites are destroyed/removed, user may lose any special abilities gained from said nanites. Known Users Gallery God's_Breath.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) possesses the God's Breath nano-machines within his body, regenerating even fatal wounds in seconds and maintaining his youth, but cannot repair damage to the brain. Eve02.jpg|Eve (Black Cat) possesses nanomachines in her body, allowing her such feats as... Mermaid_Eve.jpg|...forming a mermaid tail... Angel_Eve.png|...wings... Eve_Blade.gif|...and an arm-blade. File:Hayden_Tenno_(Dark_Sector)_Glaive.jpg|Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector) afflicted with the technocyte virus was steadily flooded with transorganic nanotechnology steadily enhanced and sharpened his physiological capabilities. File:529px-Luthoriac.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC Animated Universe) was inserted with a dormant nano-tech copy of Brainiac. As Brainiac got stronger, it also strengthened Luthor's body, curing him of Kryptonite-induced cancer, giving him superhuman strength, and they eventually agreed to unite into one being. Rex's Boogie Pack sucks.gif|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) is an in incredibly apt user of various nanotech implants flowing in his system. 406px-Cable head.jpg|Nathan Christopher Summers (Marvel Comics) is a T.O. infected mutant being with a nanomolecular infused symbiosis sporting billions to trillions of microscopic A.I. computers firing off in his mind and body. Model_Raiden.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) possesses nanomachines in his body which, among other things, can stop bleeding injuries. Armstrong Nanomachines MGRV.gif|Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) has nanites within his body, which harden in response to physical trauma and enhance his body. File:Ryo_Takatsuki_and_Jabberwock.png|Ryo Takatsuki (Project ARMS) wielding his Jabberwock ARMS, which are nanites that reside in his body. Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) possesses nano-machines in her body, allowing her to change her body parts into weapons for combat. Blood Shot.jpg|Having been infused with an A.I driven nanoactive plasma, Bloodshot (Valiant Comics) boasts many incredulous abilities, key among them being his uncanny capacity for self-repair. Project_Deathmate.jpeg|The body of a former Geomancer was used by P.R.S to give rise to the ultimate nanite fluid empowered killing machine, Deathmate (Valiant Entertainment). Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Common Powers